


Kiss Me

by feygrim



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A continuation of when he grabbed her waist. What would have happened if she hadn't left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> THAT GRAB WAS EVERYTHING *sobs* THIS SHIP HAS TAKEN OVER MY HEART

Henry didn’t mean to grab her. But she was backing him into a corner, talking about how he needed to touch women or something, and he wanted her to stop talking so he reached his hand out. 

The pleasure of one-upping her was forgotten as her body was flushed against his, so warm and alive. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, as he looked into her eyes, drowning in the wide, bright pools. He wanted to let go, he had to let go, this was inappropriate, he shouldn’t have grabbed her! But he couldn’t let go. 

It felt so right to have her this close, despite their different statures. Like two wayward pieces finally put together, completing the puzzle. 

She was so beautiful and he was at a loss for words, for once. Somehow she got even closer, bumping her nose against his. One quick glance down at her bright red lips made him lick his own. 

"Eliza….." 

He leaned up, taking the initiative like before. His other hand reached up to cup her neck as he kissed her. It was a short, sweet kiss, his lips pressed against hers just for a moment, and then he backed off. “……I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask for your permis—!” 

Eliza tugged him forward by his shoulders, kissing him passionately. She nudged his mouth open easily with a flick of her tongue, giving him a taste of what he was too afraid to take. She grabbed the hand on her hip and put it firmly on her ass. 

A guttural moan escaped him (something he would deny to the heavens when she brings it up later).  He squeezed her ass, taking the hint, and kissed her like he’s wanted to since he saw her in that dress before going to the wedding. He kissed her like he worshiped her. 

They pulled away after what felt centuries later, both panting and sharing quick heavy glances. Henry’s hand was still on her ass and he quickly removed it, falling down to his side lamely. Eliza smoothed down his shirt. Neither removed themselves from each other’s space. 

"Don’t be sorry," she blurted out. "Don’t…don’t run away from this. I spent most of my life running away, making myself into something else, and I don’t want to run. I want to stay. With you." Her cheeks blushed red, different from the lustful pink, and her eyes went wide and vulnerable, waiting for laughter or scorn. 

It was always unexpected when she opened herself up to him. And he knew how important it was that she trusted him enough to do so. That trust was fragile and could easily be taken advantage of or broken apart. He would treat that trust like the treasure it was, like the treasure she was.  

"I won’t run away," Henry said sincerely, taking her hands and squeezing gently. 

 *****************************************************************************************

_He grabbed her. Like they were in something from the Notebook. Except IRL. Eliza didn’t know what to do or say. She never expected him to do that!_

_He was looking at her and she couldn’t look away. No one ever looked at her like that before. Like she was worth something more than casual dalliances. Not Freddy, not the creepy old man doctors, not anyone._

_But….he was a work-aholic and she was party central. He was bow ties and suits and she was Gucci and Prada. She was VIP, bitches, and he wouldn’t even go to a club! Could they even fit?_

_She wanted to kiss him. The realization should have freaked her out but she ignored that impulse for now. She wanted to lean forward, tip her head, and wait for him to meet her halfway (if he moved at all)So she did._

_He said her name like it was something special and she lost her breath for a moment. And then he kissed her and she lost breath completely. He wanted her. Henry Higgs wanted her._

_When he backed off and started to apologize, Eliza resisted groaning. She surged forward to kiss him back, adamantly putting his hand on her ass. Actions speak louder than words, right? She was going to show him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her._

_Eliza never expected everything to get so hot and heavy. And she certainly never expected for Henry to be such a good kisser! Her knees were shaking when they pulled apart, cursing her for wearing high heels._

_She hated tense silences. The unsaid question in the air was obvious: what now? Would they go back to whatever they were before? Friends? Say good morning and eat lunch together? Or would that disappear and be replaced by awkward pleasantries and avoiding each other at work?_

_Eliza didn’t like either of those options. So she opened her big mouth and bared herself to Henry. It was cheesy and sappy but she meant every word._

_He squeezed her hands, making a promise she knew he would keep._

_"Neither will I," she promised right back, leaning in for another kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Kudos, compliments, comments, and feedback are my lifeblood!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
